Castle Fatal
by Roninarnia
Summary: When the Gang, including Daphne's cousin  goes to a centuries old castle they find themselves in a gameshow. the object is survive and the Prize is walk away alive. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Scooby-Doo belongs to its original creators. Katie and Mr Harris belong to me.**

**I shall give you basic info on Katie**

**Name: Katelyn Blake-Turner.**

** Nickname: Katie and Kate.**

**Age:15**

**Gender: Girl.**

**Personality: Goofy, loves to laugh, very smart and enjoys climbing.**

**Looks: Kilt with pants underneath ,a light pink polo shirt , green backpack, pink sneakers , has red hair with blue streak, and is 5 ft four inches high.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?"<p>

Daphne sighed "No Katie." Katie was Daphne's cousin. Daphne had been forced to bring her with them on their newest case.

Shaggy and Katie had been taking turns tormenting the rest of the gang Velma thought it was all hilarious.

Katie said "I'm bored."

Shaggy smiled "I'm hungry."

"I'm tired."

"I'm cold."

Shaggy crawled over to the back of Fred's seat and threw his arms around his neck "Hold me Fred!"

"AGH Shaggy let go!"

The van swerved from side to side.

Daphne pried Shaggy's arms off of Fred "There's no stopping them! they feed off each other!"

Shaggy and Katie where rolling around laughing.

Fred sighed "Just two more miles...Only two more miles of this."

Velma looked back at them "Well Shag I hope your happy."

Shaggy looked up at her tears of laughter in his eyes "I'm Thrilled!"

* * *

><p>Soon they made it to a castle.<p>

Shaggy said "Boy this place sure is creepy."

Katie smiled "Its Cool!"

Velma nodded "Yes it is Katie. It was owned by a robber baron back in the 16th century. We are supposed to catch his ghost."

Daphne said "Oh that reminds me...Katie stay by Me or Velma don't go anywhere with Shaggy or Scooby.

"Why?"

"Because they get chased."

Katie smiled big "I'm going with Shaggy!"

Velma laughed "You shouldn't have told her that Daph."

Fred asked "how old is she anyway?"

"15."

"Oh."

Katie ran ahead with Shaggy and Scooby "Last one there is a scooby snack!"

They stopped short at the entrance.

A tall man stood looking down at them. He had an evil grin "Welcome children."

Katie turned to Shaggy "Your right. Its creepy."

Scooby made it last "I'm a rooby rack!"

Scooby took one good look at the man "Yipes!" and jumped into Shaggy's arms.

Mr Harris smiled "Please do not be alarmed. Welcome to Castle Fatal."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Scooby-Doo belongs to its original creators. Katie and Mr Harris belong to me.**

**I shall give you basic info on Katie**

**Name: Katelyn Blake-Turner.**

** Nickname: Katie and Kate.**

**Age:15**

**Gender: Girl.**

**Personality: Goofy, loves to laugh, very smart and enjoys climbing.**

**Looks: Kilt with pants underneath ,a light pink polo shirt , green backpack, pink sneakers , has red hair with blue streak, and is 5 ft four inches high.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mr Harris mentioned into the dark doorway "Won't you come in?"<p>

Katie whispered to Shaggy "Said the Spider to the flies?"

Shaggy winced "Like I wish you wouldn't say that."

They walked in and the door slammed behind them.

Shaggy and Scooby jumped "Ahhhh!" and hid behind a suit of armor.

Velma rolled her eyes "Katie, can you get those two chickens?"

Katie nodded "Okay Velma!" She walked over to where Shaggy and Scooby where "Its okay guys. The door just slammed shut that's all."

Meanwhile Fred was looking around "Hey Where's Mr Harris? He was here a minute ago."

Shaggy said "Like maybe the ghost got em!"

Scooby nodded "Reh Ghost got em!"

Daphne sighed "Somehow I doubt it."

They heard a spooky voice "Why Hello Children! Trapped I see?"

Shaggy shrieked and hid behind Katie "Its The Ghost!"

Velma said "No its not! its the that intercom!" She pointed to a spot above the door.

The Voice continued "Welcome to my new game show."

Daphne sounded incredulous "A game show? Why trick us then?"

Fred said "Yeah we would've agreed to participate."

The gang heard a ghostly chuckle "I doubt that. This Game Show is a survival show."

Shaggy whimpered "I don't like the way he he said that."

"The Rules of my show are these."

"Rule one you will split into two groups of three."

A wall slammed down separating the gang. Katie, Shaggy, and Scooby on one side. Daphne, Fred, and Velma on the other side.

Shaggy lost it and began banging his fists on the wall "No! Help!"

"Calm down Shaggy." Velma called from the other side "Just pay attention to the rules and you'll be fine."

Scooby was hiding behind Katie "Its okay Scooby."

"No Ratie its not."

The voice went on "Rule two you will each pick five items from the red box. The items may or may not help you survive."

Each group ran to the box. Fred mumbled "I can't believe We are doing this."

Velma shook her head "Me neither Fred but we'll never get out if we don't."

Daphne moaned "Oh Aunt Genie's Gonna kill me!"

Fred said "Its okay Daphne. Katie's with Shaggy remember?"

Daphne nodded sadly "Yeah. I remember."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Shaggy was hyperventilating on the ground While Katie picked her Items "Two C4s, Some Rope, and two headlamps."<p>

Katie walked over to Shaggy "Its your turn Shaggy."

Shaggy looked up at her "I wanna go home!"

Katie dragged Shaggy over "The Man said pick five items. So pick!"

Shaggy yelled "Okay Fine! Miss bossy!"

He turned to the box "Two canteens, Two boxes of Scooby Snacks, and Matches." he turned to Katie "There I picked! You happy!"

Katie nodded "Very."

Scooby said "Do I ret to pick?"

The voice said "Yes but you can only choose one thing ."

Scooby picked a blue backpack.

Shaggy said "A backpack? a million of other Items and you chose a backpack?"

Scooby stated "Its to rarry our stuff rin."

Shaggy smiled "Oh silly me."

The voice said "Once you are done you must stand by the wall."

They obeyed.

* * *

><p>Fred had picked three canteens and two flashlights "There, got my stuff."<p>

Daphne choose her one item...Bug repellent.

Velma rolled her eyes and choose Matches, a length of rope, and three blankets.

They went over to the wall.

* * *

><p>The voice finished his instructions "You must make it to the far side of the Castle without being killed. If any of your group is killed you must continue without them. Good Luck."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Scooby-Doo belongs to its original creators. Katie and Mr Harris belong to me.**

**I shall give you basic info on Katie**

**Name: Katelyn Blake-Turner.**

** Nickname: Katie and Kate.**

**Age:15**

**Gender: Girl.**

**Personality: Goofy, loves to laugh, very smart and enjoys climbing.**

**Looks: Kilt with pants underneath ,a light pink polo shirt , green backpack, pink sneakers , has red hair with blue streak, and is 5 ft four inches high.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fred's Group<strong>

Fred sighed "Well guys no use in standing here forever we had better go."

Daphne yelled over the wall "We're going now! Katie be careful and Shaggy if anything happens to my baby cousin I'll rip you to shreds!"

A girls voice drifted over "Yes Ma'am!"

A shaky scared boys voice shouted "Alright Daphe I will."

Velma said "Lets get going guys."

They walked down the long hallway "Boy this place is creepy." Daphne said.

Fred nodded "I know right? Hey Velma check out this knight!"

Velma looked at the Knight, Suddenly a pair of red eyes peeked out from inside the visor!

Velma yelped and jumped back "Ahh!"

The knight raised its sword and swung downwards.

* * *

><p><strong>Shaggy's Group<strong>

Shaggy sighed "Well, we had better get going...You first Scoob."

"Huh uh you first."

"No I insist."

Katie rolled her eyes "I'll go first you dweeb."

Shaggy stared as Katie flounced off "Did she just call me a dweeb?"

Scooby Grinned "Yep."

Katie yelped "Whoops!"

Shaggy cried "When a Blake says 'Whoops!' its not good! Hurry Scoob!"

Katie was dangling from the edge of a pit, in the pit was a King Cobra!

Shaggy grabbed Katie's hand and pulled her up "Like, Are you okay Katie?"

"I'm fine Shaggy just a bit shaken up. I must have stepped on a button or something."

Scooby rubbed his head against her "Ratie Alrost Died."

The Girl petted him "Its okay Scooby."

Shaggy sighed "Yeah but how do we get over this pit?"

Katie looked blank "Haven't thought of that honestly."

Scooby sighed and sat down. Katie and Shaggy joined him.

* * *

><p><strong> Bwhaha! Read and Review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Scooby-Doo belongs to its original creators. Katie and Mr Harris belong to me.**

**I shall give you basic info on Katie**

**Name: Katelyn Blake-Turner.**

** Nickname: Katie and Kate.**

**Age:15**

**Gender: Girl.**

**Personality: Goofy, loves to laugh, very smart and enjoys climbing.**

**Looks: Kilt with pants underneath ,a light pink polo shirt , green backpack, pink sneakers , has red hair with blue streak, and is 5 ft four inches high.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fred's Group<strong>

"Look out Velma!" Fred yelled.

Fred grabbed Her and pulled Velma out of the way.

The sword swished through thin air.

The knight lifted the sword again and ran toward them.

Daphne bravely stepped forward holding out her can of bug spray "Take This!"

The knight fell back roaring in pain and blind rage.

Fred shouted "Run While he's distracted!"

They all ran while the knight stumbled after them swinging his sword aimlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>Shaggy's Group<strong>

Katie snapped her fingers "I have it!"

Shaggy looked at her strange "Have What?"

She smiled excitedly "We can use my rope to SWING across!"

Shaggy said "Like, no way! besides there's nothing to tie the rope to."

Scooby pointed up at a metal bar above the pit "You Where raying?"

Shaggy said quickly "But there's no way to tie it to the bar!"

Katie picked up a rock "No problem, we just tie the rope around the rock then throw it over the bar!"

Shaggy looked from Scooby to Katie "Alright fine." he sighed.

After a few tries the Rope wrapped around the bar.

Katie said "I'll go first."

Shaggy grabbed her backpack stopping her "Oh no, I'm going first!"

"Why?"

"Rah rhy?"

Shaggy pointed at Katie "Because you are a Blake and if you go first you'll snap the rope, fall in, and get bit to death."

Katie looked offended "Are you saying I'm fat?"

Scooby licked her hand "No Raggy just doesn't want you to ret hurt."

Shaggy tugged on the rope "Are you sure its safe?" he gulped

Katie rolled her eyes "Do you breath air?"

"Um... Like yeah but I don't see what that has to do with the rope being safe."

"Ugh! Yes its safe!"

Scooby snickered.

Shaggy gluped ans swung across landing safely on the other side "Alright Kate your turn!"

Katie grabbed the rope and petted scooby "Wish me luck Scoob."

Scooby whined.

Katie swung across also landing safely "Come on scooby!"

Scooby whimpered "Oh rah." He held the rope between his paws and stepped off the edge.

* * *

><p><strong>Fred's Group.<strong>

"I think we lost him." Fred panted.

Velma pointed "No such luck, look!"

The knight was stumbling up to them "You hath sealed thy doom!" he hissed

Daphne gulped "Now what?"

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Scooby-Doo belongs to its original creators. Katie and Mr Harris belong to me.**

**I shall give you basic info on Katie**

**Name: Katelyn Blake-Turner.**

** Nickname: Katie and Kate.**

**Age:15**

**Gender: Girl.**

**Personality: Goofy, loves to laugh, very smart and enjoys climbing.**

**Looks: Kilt with pants underneath ,a light pink polo shirt , green backpack, pink sneakers , has red hair with blue streak, and is 5 ft four inches high.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fred's Group.<strong>

Fred looked around frantically his eyes fell on a table "Quick! Get the table!"

The all lifted the table and charged the knight, slamming into him.

"Argh!"

The knight toppled into the wall and vanished.

Daphne stared "That... Shouldn't happen."

Velma walked over to the wall and put her hand through it "Its a hologram!"

Fred looked up "That would explain the projector."

"But why use a hologram?" Daphne asked

Velma said "Good question... Fred give me that rock I'm going to see if I can break the projector ."

Fred handed Velma the Rock

Velma threw it, hitting the projector.

The wall dissolved... As did sections of the floor.

Fred stared "Oh Crud."

* * *

><p><strong>Shaggy's Group.<strong>

Scooby swung to the other side, then swung back again "Reeeelp!"

Shaggy yelled "I've got you Scoob!"

He grabbed the dogs hind legs and was pulled along with Scooby "Help!"

Katie said "Oh, come on!"

Shaggy and Scooby continued swinging back and forth, Sometimes changing places, Sometimes doing a flip.

This happened about five more times then they swung back to Katie and the bar broke.

"Oof!"

Scooby laughed "That ras run!"

Shaggy smiled "Yeah it was."

Katie asked in a calm voice that grew into a shout "Are you guys INSANE? You could have been Killed do you realize that?"

Shaggy scratched his head "Like, Why are you shouting?"

Katie stomped away "Men!"

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Scooby-Doo belongs to its original creators. Katie and Mr Harris belong to me.**

**I shall give you basic info on Katie**

**Name: Katelyn Blake-Turner.**

** Nickname: Katie and Kate.**

**Age:15**

**Gender: Girl.**

**Personality: Goofy, loves to laugh, very smart and enjoys climbing.**

**Looks: Kilt with pants underneath ,a light pink polo shirt , green backpack, pink sneakers , has red hair with blue streak, and is 5 ft four inches high.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shaggy's group.<br>**

Shaggy stood up "Whats her problem?"

Scooby shrugged "Reats Me."

The beatnik picked up the metal bar and put it in his backpack "Oh well, at least we got an extra object out of the deal."

Scooby nodded "Rah! Extra Robject!"

Shaggy caught up with Katie "Like, I wonder whats next?"

Katie shrugged "Something horrible probably."

"Please don't say that. I'm scared enough."

A ghostly moan echoed through the hall "Ohhhhhhhh."

Shaggy gulped "Was...was that, like, you Scoob?"

Scooby shook his head "No."

"Ohhhhhh!"

Katie turned around and went white as a sheet "Um...Do you see what I see?"

There was a tall pale man staggering towards them and looked to be covered in blood.

"RUN!" they took off like a shot the man close behind.

"I was right! I was Right!" Katie yelled as they ran.

"Like, WHO CARES?" Shaggy shrieked

* * *

><p><strong>Fred's Group<strong>

Daphne stared "Okay...HOW are we gonna get past that?"

Velma said "We have no place to secure our rope but it looks like we could jump."

"Jump? Are you crazy?" Daphne stared at Velma.

Fred said "She's right Daph. It may be the only way. I'll go first."

He ran, Jumped, and landed safley on the other side "Okay you next Daph!"

"Wish me luck Velma." Daphne also landed safely.

"Come on Velma! Its easy!" The redhead yelled

Velma shivered "Alright." She ran toward the edge, jumped... and Missed.

"VELMA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha! Read and Review!<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Scooby-Doo belongs to its original creators. Katie and Mr Harris belong to me.**

**I shall give you basic info on Katie**

**Name: Katelyn Blake-Turner.**

** Nickname: Katie and Kate.**

**Age:15**

**Gender: Girl.**

**Personality: Goofy, loves to laugh, very smart and enjoys climbing.**

**Looks: Kilt with pants underneath ,a light pink polo shirt , green backpack, pink sneakers , has red hair with blue streak, and is 5 ft four inches high.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fred's Group.<strong>

Daphne and Fred stared in shock.

Daphne spoke first "She...she's gone."

They got down on their bellies and crawled to edge. Fred looked over "Wow, I can't even see the bottom."

"Do you think she felt anything?" The redhead asked.

"I...I hope not." The blond replied

They both sat up. Daphne began to cry "Poor Velma."

Fred hugged her "Its going to be alright Daph...How are we going to tell her parents?"

Daphne shook her head "I don't want to think about it."

Fred helped her up "We'd better go Velma wouldn't want us to stick around until Mr. Harris could send something nasty after us."

Daphne looked back at the pit "Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>Shaggy's Group.<strong>

The teens and Dog raced around the Corner "Its Coming its coming!" Katie screamed.

All of the sudden the floor opened up in front of them!

They skidded to a stop "Like, Now what?" Shaggy yelped

The Monster lunged at the small group.

Katie pulled Shaggy down "DUCK!"

The Monster toppled over the teens into the pit. It grabbed onto Scooby for support and dragged the dog along with him.

"SCOOBY!"

"RAGGY! RATIE!"

Shaggy tried to jump into the hole after the two. Katie grabbed him "No Shaggy!"

The floor closed over them.

Shaggy and Katie stared in disbelief "They... They're gone."

Shaggy pounded on the floor with his fist "Open up! Let my dog out! PLEASE!"

The floor remained closed. Katie ran her fingers along it looking for a crack "Its shut tight!"

The older teen fell on the ground crying. Katie rubbed his back "Its okay...Its okay..."

Shaggy looked up at the younger girl "He's dead isn't he?"

"I think he might be." she answered.

Shaggy sniffed "Poor poor Scooby."

* * *

><p>But Scooby wasn't dead. As soon as the floor closed over the 'monster' it dragged him down the hall and threw the dog in a cage.<p>

"Here's a friend for ya Girlie."

Velma hugged Scooby "Hey Scooby!"

Scooby hugged her "Relma!"

They where alive but they where prisoners.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha! Read and Review!<br>**


End file.
